Daisuke's Trouble
by crypticdragons
Summary: Daisuke is unfortunately sent to camp for the summer. But there, he meets someone who will forever change his life. Please, R&R!


First ever Daisuke fic... please, go easy? Also, please R&R!

Meanings:

---------------------------------------------- It means switching scenes/times

_I'm thinking!_ – Thinking

"I'm speaking!" – Speaking

* * *

**Chapter One: A Haunting Past  
**

It's been so long, but he remembers. He could never forget that day, I mean, who could blame him? How could he? He tried to repress the memories, but that just seemed to make them stronger. The day of all days, the one worst for him. He didn't really understand, at the age of only seven, but he's finally starting to understand now. Sure, now he's eleven, only 4 years older than before. But he understands. He understands a lot more than before.

**Flashback**

**"I don't understand..." Jun explained, with tear filled eyes, trying to avoid this confusion. "... But I love you" The mysterious stranger just turned away, trying to hide his own tears. He tried to comfort her, but it was no use. He was the one causing this pain, but he had no cure for stopping it. He was in just about as much pain, if not more, though he didn't seem to show it.**

**Watching the sorrowful conversation from the other room was the little brother. Poor little Daisuke heard the whole thing, but really nothing made sense to him. He started to tremble, just like his older sister, while watching the boy run out the door.**

**End Flashback**

_I do understand more than before than night. A lot more, and I can use this as my experience... a lesson to be taught and learned from_. Daisuke justthought to himself, while watching the fire burn. _Everytime I see the fire... it always brings back the memory to me. I was only seven, I shouldn't remember that much._

Daisuke was sent to camp, for the summer. Just him, and a couple other people he knew. He just happened to be the only digidestined there. No Takeru, no Iori, no Ken, just him.

"Are you okay?" Pondered a voice from nearby. Daisuke looked up, but to his confusion, he saw no one there. "I'm um... over here." The voice laughed a bit, "Turn to your leftttttt." The boy, who was only of the age 9, laughed a little more, "I didn't think you'd actually fall for that,I can never get anyone to fall for that.Anyway, are you alright?" Daisuke just looked at him, now even more confused than before. "Do I know you?" He questioned, but the boy just looked around, "No, but is that any reason I cannot ask how you are doing?"

"Name's Enrique," Said the boy, who was of hispanic origin, as helet out aslight childish giggle. "I know, I know, it's a little weird that I'm hispanic and living in Japan. I get that all the time." Daisuke just turned away, though. "I'm fine. Just a little something on my mind is all." Enrique went to sit down by him, but Daisuke just started getting up, "Well, would you like to talk about it?" Daisuke tried ignoring him, but he just followed anyway. "No, I wouldn't."

"Why not?" The boy questioned, "It could do no harm. It would make you feel better." Daisuke just stated, "I'm going back to my cabin." Enrique just started walking a little faster, and said, "Great, I'll go with you!" Daisuke was getting pretty angry at this point, but he knew he shouldn't take his anger out on the child. It wasn't his fault that it happened. "Fine, you WANT to talk? Then, will you please go away?" Enrique nodded.

"I'm just angry because none of my friends are here." What he stated, though, _was_ partially true. "That's it?" And Daisuke just nodded to him. "I'm fine, and I'm all alone too. Heyyyy, we could stick together!" But, he just turned his head, he didn't feel like 'babysitting' at the moment. He was too tired for that. "... We could be camp buddies!" Enrique just ignored Daisuke's feelings. He sort of knew what he was feeling, but he didn't want to show it. He tried to help the japanese boy. He's always had a sense of others.

"... Enrique. I'm trying to say this nicely. How to say this nicely... oh well, there isn't a way. You're kind of a nice kid... well... actually, I think you're annoying. I'm tired. You must be tired. Go to sleep. And no, I don't want to be 'camp buddies'. I just want to go to sleep. Look," Daisuke pointed towards the sky, "It's past sundown! We'll get in trouble!"

Enrique just started turning around, while mentally Daisuke was relieved. _Finally..._ He thought to himself. But, Enrique was a little more than still there. "You're a baby," He stated, "Afraid of getting in trouble?" Daisuke just gave him the look of, "You're kidding me, right?" Without saying anything.

"I mean, I can understand if you're afraid... you're a little weird anyway." Enrique just gave a smirk. He wasn't REALLY trying to be mean, just so Daisuke would let him go with him, which is a little opposite to where this is going. "Enrique... Jus-" Daisuke started, but was cut off by a voice, "HEY! YOU THERE!" And alight, aVERY bright light,was flown in his face. It was the camp counselor!

Daisuke just let out a loud whisper to Enrique, "RUN!" So, Daisuke started running back to his cabin, and he was almost there since that's where he was headed to in the first place, but he lost track of Enrique. "Oh man... I'll get in so much... wait... he wasn't my problem. This is camp. The counselors take care of the kids, it's not like I was babysitting him..."

When Daisuke finally got back to his cabin, he was the only one there. _The others probably snuck out again... figures._ He wanted to get dressed for bed, but he was too tired for that. All he could think was, "It was a long day." So he just dropped straight to his bed.

Not more than two minutes into the cabin, he heard a loud knock at the door. Daisuke went straight to sleep, so it woke him up, and he was a little half asleep. "I'll get... I'll get in... I'll get in trouble..." He just mumbled to himself, and he was a bit dizzy from getting up so fast. Finally, before the knocking finally stopped, there was a big bang at the door. That snapped him out of it.

"Whoa... Wait! What if it's the counselor? Well, he'll know I'm in here anyway if it is... I'd better answer it." He whispered quietly to himself, while heading for the door. He opened it, but saw no one. _Okay..._ He thought. As he was turning around, he was knocked to the door by none other than... Enrique.

"ENRIQUE! What the heck are you doing in here!" Daisuke screamed at him, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I was following you, but I can't make it back to my cabin now, they'll catch me!" Daisuke just glared at him, "Well, you know you can't stay here, they'll catch you in the morning. Just try and go back to camp."

Enrique just looked out at the darkness, "B... But I'm..." Daisuke just looked at him, and finished for him, as well, "Scared?" Enrique just nodded shamelessly. Just then, another cabin member was walking in. This one had dark, shoulder length black greasy hair, and clothes with mostly holes in them. His name was Kazuya, and he was suppost to be the toughest kid in the whole camp.

Daisuke told him about Enrique, and Kazuya made fun of him for a while but decided he'll take him back, but only because he knew it was against the rules.

After he left, the tired boy finally was able to get some sleep. A full night's sleep. But, there was something unexpected in store for him. He was to dream... dream about what had happened four years earlier.

**Dream**

**The seven year old child watched as he ran out the door. He saw his sister running into the other room, and she cried for hours. He just stared, trying to figure out what had happened. But later on, he was to forget.**

**Several days later, just a couple floors from Daisuke's apartment, there was a loud crash. His mother ran out the door to see what it was, and she started to scream, because she thought her eyes were lying to her. Her scream brought out others... and their eyes brought upon their screams. All the adults did not let their children come out, they were to stay in there. They weren't allowed outside, at the time. Not to see what they saw.**

**But, Daisuke snuck out anyway, and all the parents were too shocked and in a trans now to care about anybody elses child. Especially, his mother. His sister ran out, but his mother especially didn't want her to see what it was. Not now, not ever... though eventually, if she were to watch the news, she would see.**

**Daisuke got up to the edge of the apartment, and he saw, down beneath, terror. People were running from the left and running from the right. They were on their cell phones calling police, calling the hospital, calling the news.**

**Daisuke started to cry after he saw what he did, and that broke his mothers trance from down below. She screamed, "DAISUKE!", as she started to pick him back up and to bring him back inside. The boy was filled with tears, but he started to look back and pointed, "Mommy! Look over there!" She didn't want to look anymore, but other people did.**

**They saw flames, and some strange creature upon the building. They thought the creature was causing the flames, but it wasn't... That creature was merely gaining power from the flames,so, the creature was neither good nor bad. The flames, the strong strong flames, seemed to be transing it to come into our world. The human world. Revealing the creature to be a digimon would come soon later, but revealing the name would be now. Meramon.**

**End Dream**

Daisuke awoke breathing heavily, and sweating nearly from head to toe. "The... The past..." He just started to mope, "Why, why wont it leave me alone! Why am I so obsessed with this now!"

Kazuya, who was on the top bunk, awoke from Daisuke's screaming. He just poped his head down, and looked at him with a strange face. He didn't even want to ask if he was okay, so he just stated, "You're weird."

The boy just looked at the clock, and noticed it was 3:00 AM, "Daisuke, go back to sleep..." Kazuya demanded. And so, Daisuke did. Or, at least tried to.

* * *

Will Daisuke dream about his past again? What does his past mean? Find out, in the next chapter... but, there might not be one if nobody liked this / Please, R&R!  



End file.
